Skylight Sounds
by Eilis T. Lee
Summary: Bella is a Certified Nurse's Aide hired by a brooding Edward Cullen to take care of his filthy rich elderly parents throughout the week. However, the longer she works for the man the less she understands. Whatever it is he's hiding, she's determined to find out. (Rated M for future chapters.) Bella and Edward POV. (Bella-Edward) (Bella-Jacob) (Rosalie-Emmett) (Alice-Jasper)
1. Glass Doors and Golden Elevators

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. All rights to the Twilight franchise belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only part of this story I claim rights to is the story line.**

 **AN: Hey all! This is my second posted Fic (I say "posted" because I've written fanfictions before, just never uploaded them to any site). I hope everyone likes it (and if you don't I don't really care - no offense). Anyways, let me know what ya'll think! Some of the events are pulled from my real life (minus the romance bit so if something about a character is off it's probably because I'm using inspiration from real events.**

The stiff fabric of my work clothes were tight in all the wrong places as I jumped down from the cab of my 2007 silver ford truck. My heavy purse clunked against the console and smacked into the steering wheel as I yanked it out of my vehicle and onto my shoulder, the black strap pulling on my dark brown hair. The parking lot was almost empty, the surrounding trees casting long shadows across the pavement in the setting sun. The summer breeze felt good against my heated skin as I calculated once more how many shifts it would take me to get money to put that new AC in good ol' Amelia.

"Ma'am? Ma'am!"

A tall, balding, angry man in a cheap suit and an even cheaper pair of loafers came storming out of the 15 story, red brick building, his large gut making it impossible for him to see where he put his feet, his fists curled up at his sides.

"You can't park there, that's for the guests of the tenants, not the staff."

His thick southern accent made me want to snicker as I noticed a little elephant pin on the collar of his navy blue jacket and a bulge in his breast pocket where the outline of his chewing tobacco can had left a ring.

"I'm here to take care of…" I trailed off trying to pull a piece of paper out of my bag.

"Now, you need to get back in your vehicle and go park around the back with the rest of the help." He raised a hand to point around the side of the building. "And don't you park in the garage."

"What did you just call me?" I demanded, appalled at his obvious lack of basic respect.

"Ma'am just move your truck."

He turned around and waddled back inside, nearly tripping over his own feet to get through the giant glass doors. The middle-aged Hispanic doorman shot me an apologetic look and then quickly turned to the other man who spoke harshly. I couldn't make out the words exactly, but I guessed it had something to do with not letting me in until I'd re-parked.

"Ass." I scowled hopping back into my truck to do as I was told.

I was just a few minutes early when I'd pulled up. I figured it would be plenty of time to find my way to the proper place before eight o'clock. However as I tried not to look suspicious hurrying my way back around the building I realized I was going to be almost ten minutes late thanks to the lack of adequate parking space for "the help".

The doorman had gone out to the weight sensitive gate and had shut it down manually. If anyone was needing in or out they would have to buzz for the guy at the front desk. The front door was heavier than I expected. The handle a heavy gilded metal. The lobby inside had large, thick, crimson and creme rugs with pretty chairs that looked like they probably weren't that comfortable. The floors and walls looked like marble or granite of some kind and there at the desk sat the prick who had so rudely barked at me moments before. He looked up lazily and then back at whatever was on his desk, the high counter making it difficult to see.

I walked across the room, toward the elevators, barely visible through the weird mesh like metal of the doors that separated me from my way up. I pulled on the handle, the door shaking a bit violently as it loudly jerked against it's own lock.

"It's locked," the man drawled from behind me.

I rolled my eyes resisting the urge to make a snarky remark back at him. I turned and with the fax from my employer in hand, introduced myself.

"Hey champ, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm supposed to be taking care of the Cullen's on the 13th floor. Can you be a sport and let me in?" I smiled sweetly, suddenly aware I'd forgotten to turn my filter on and my sarcasm off.

I had said worse to others before, but I didn't have a phone number for the man who had hired me, just a fax number, and if this guy didn't let me in I'd have no way of contacting Mr. Cullen until I got home.

We stared at each other for a moment before he shifted slightly and I heard the door click behind me. Before it could lock again I yanked it open, dashing through and jamming the button for the elevator. It opened almost immediately, the metal door to the lobby slamming behind me as I stepped into the shiniest elevator I'd ever seen.

The doors closed with a soft bump and my distorted reflection stared back at me from the gilded interior. Every wall was paneled with what looked like real wood until about chest height when the deep brown gave way to gold rimed mirrors that stretched to the the high ceiling.

As the elevator neared the 13th floor I pulled my hair into a bun and clipped a small black lace bow over the top of it so it looked less, 70 year old spinster and more, I'm-desperately-trying-not-to-look-like-a-70-year-old-spinster, which I wasn't sure was much better.

 _Ding!_

The elevator came to a stop and the doors slid open, an eerily silent hallway greeted me. I checked my phone, 8:07. I was late on my first day. Great.

At one end of the hall was a door marked I and at the other end II. The fax in my hand didn't specify which door would be the one I needed so I double checked the floor and when it proved to be the right one I took a chance on the first door. I used the large gold knocker and waited. I heard movement inside and a male voice approach sounding slightly irritated.

"Tanya, I'll have to call you back later- no I won't be home in an hour- 'why?' because I'll be at the office! I just told you that!"

The door jerked open and a tall man with slicked back light brown hair, stood before me, a brand new iPhone in his hand and a scowl on his sharp features.

"I assume you own a clock?" He demanded walking away.

"I, um, yes, I own a clock." I murmured, extremely aware of the bright shade of my face as I closed the heavy wood door behind me.

"Then make use of it next time." He opened a door to my left and entered the room.

I gazed around in awe. All of the furnishings looked old and heavy. It had clearly been designed by a professional. A chandelier hung over a dining table to my right and I could tell the kitchen was going to be massive based on the fact an open doorway showed a breakfast nook, large enough to sit four.

"Hello?" The man snapped his fingers, drawing my attention to where he stood half in the next room, half out. "I have places to be, let's go."

"Ass," I muttered, hoisting my purse up higher on my shoulder before following him into a sitting room. An elderly man sat on a long, brown couch watching Fox News.

"Dad, this is the girl that's gonna sit with you tonight, I told you about her earlier, remember?" He spoke a bit softer when he addressed the white haired man in slacks and a navy button up. "Isabella." He said a bit louder, leaning in to talk into the man's large ear.

The man smiled at me and stood slowly, extending a large hand.

"Hello Isabella, nice to meet you, I'm Carlisle." He smiled and I shook his hand, glad to see he was better tempered than his son.

"Likewise, Dr. Cullen, but you can me Bella." I smiled back, nodding as he let go of my hand and looked around a little dazed.

"Well, then call me Carlisle," He laughed shallowly, his chest rising and falling in difficulty.

"Now, Edward!" a woman with short brown hair and frail skin came shuffling around the corner, her arms half the width of mine. "Edward dear, you said she was going to be here at 8 and here it is ten after-" she paused when she saw me, her hand immediately flying to her hair as she checked to make sure it was in place.

"You said you would come get me when she got here…" the woman trailed off awkwardly.

"She only just got here mother." The business man, Edward, spoke to me, "this is my mother, Esme." Edward took his mother's arm and walked her around the ottoman laden with war hero biographies and How To Electronics books so she could sit beside the now seated Carlisle. "Mom, this is Isabella, she's gonna stay the night with you."

"Stay the night? Well goodness, we should go get the bed made up since it'll be dark soon." She moved to stand, but Edward pulled her back down to he couch, sitting beside her.

"No Mom, she's going to make sure you and Dad don't get up and wander downstairs in your pajamas like you've been doing. She's going to be awake to check on you throughout the night."

"Do you live here in town, Bella?" Carlisle asked sitting back and linking his hands around one crossed knee as a commercial came on.

"Yeah, sort of, I grew up in Forks." I admitted, speaking of a town about an hour's drive from Port Angeles.

"Well that's kind of far," Esme chimed in, distracted by the latest line of talk.

"It's not bad, practically just next door." I smiled and then followed Edward out when he motioned for me.

He strolled down a different hall, telling me what was behind each door as he went and ignoring the large family photos I couldn't help but staring at. There was a dark haired boy, a fair haired boy (whom I assumed was him) and a dark haired girl in each one, sometimes standing before their parents who were clearly the younger version of the couple in the other room.

"If you need to get a hold of me, my number is in my dad's cell and it's on a piece of paper in the kitchen along with my sister's. Call her first if it's an emergency, she lives in the neighborhood behind this building with her husband. She can get here faster. For any other reason, call me. But please try to figure it out on your own."

The phone in his hand vibrated and the screen lit up. He raised it to his ear, answering it immediately and walking into a nearby room, closing the door behind him. I stood awkwardly in the hallway, my shoulder aching from the weight of the textbooks in my purse.

The doorbell chimed and almost immediately Esme poked her head out of the sitting room.

"My goodness, I wonder who that could be so late," she said fixing her hair and smoothing her peach blouse.

I walked to the door and set my bag behind a large vase in a corner so that it was out of the way.

"I'll get it Mrs. Cullen," I said pulling the ceiling high door open.

The dark haired woman from the family pictures stood on the other side with a man I didn't recognize.

"Oh Alice! Jasper!" Esme said from right behind me.

I jumped, not aware she'd been standing so close.

"Hello, Mother," Alice said cheerfully, leaning in to kiss her on either cheek as I stepped out of the way.

"Well, my, what are you doing here so late? It's already dark."

"Edward texted and said that your new Health Aide was starting tonight. We wanted to meet her." She turned her attention to me. "I'm assuming you're her. I'm Alice Hale. This is my husband Jasper, it's nice to meet you!"

I took her hand a little intimidated by her cheery personality.

She was just as beautiful as the pictures portrayed her. Her dark hair was cut short in a pixie hair cut and topped with a colorful bandanna-scarf-headband-thing. She wore quite expensive looking clothes and her dainty features coupled with her fluid dance like movements made me think of the Nutcracker on Ice; beautiful in the way that ballerina's with heavy skates on could look effortlessly talented even in the cold.

Her husband stood back, silent and stoic. He was quite handsome, his wardrobe a monochromatic scheme that dulled the blue of his eyes. He was clean shaved and observant. While the exchange between Esme and Alice had been taking place he had watched me with a clear gaze and a small courteous smile. He nodded at me and I him.

"Nice to meet you too," I said in that awkward way new introductions always seem to go.

Edward emerged from down the hall looking flustered, a scowl etched deep over his eyebrows.

"Hey Eddie, everything—"

"No," Edward said frankly, interrupting his sister and shoving out of the front door, slamming it behind him.

"Oh my," Esme breathed.

"Is everything alright in here?" Carlisle asked, a knee brace commercial blaring in the background.

"Yeah, Dad. We're fine," Alice said. "Sorry about him, he's like that all the time." She shrugged.

They stayed for maybe an hour longer, Alice talked my ear off the whole time. She showed me where everything was more in depth and reassured me that I could call her even if it wasn't an emergency. The Cullen's went to bed before nine o'clock and I settled in the sitting room to watch some late night television and work on my homework. I got up every 15-30 minutes to check on them, but all in all it was one of the easiest shifts I'd ever had as a CNA.

 **P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you did or did not like. And let me know what you might like to see later on!**

 **-Lee-**


	2. Appointments and Parties

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Twilight. All rights to the Twilight franchise belong to Stephanie Meyer. The only part of this story I claim rights to is the story line.**

 **AN: I'm super sorry for my absence, you guys! It has been quite a month IRL. But here you go, sorry if you hate this chapter, I think it's one of those swing chapters that kind of is needed to push the plot along and not feel like there are holes. When I go back through, I will probably edit a lot of this out, but for now, here is some Alice and Bella bonding time! (That sounds a little sexual, but it's not meant to - LOL sorry!)**

I had been working for the Cullens for nearly two weeks when I got the first deposit into my account. A whopping sixteen-hundred dollars after tax. I was standing at the ATM at my bank, pulling out cash for my car insurance when my phone buzzed with a text message from Alice.

Can u work tomorrow morning and then have tomorrow night off? Dad has a doc appointment and Mom has a hair app. I can't do both.

I shrugged and responded. Yeah, sure. Do you want me to take the Mr or Mrs?

You can take Dad if u don't mind. It'll be easier for me to distract Mom than it will u.

I sighed with relief. Esme was sweet, but she could be so high-strung I wanted to pull my hair out sometimes.

As I ran the rest of my errands and enjoyed my day off I wondered why none of the other siblings could take their father to his Endocrinologist's appointment. I knew Emmett worked out of town a lot, but what was Edward's excuse?

The next day I was given more of an update about Carlisle's visit as he got dressed. This was going to be the appointment where the doctors decided if he was going to need a heart stint put in. I was surprised Alice volunteered to take Esme instead because I could see how worried she was for her father.

"Dad, I put your insurance cards in the bill fold of your wallet so that you can find them easier. And your phone is fully charged so you can call me if you need anything."

"Oh no sweetie, I think Bella and I will be fine on our own." He looked up at me from where he sat on the couch, taking his time to put his shoes on, and winked.

I smiled back, but I felt bad for Alice.

We were almost late for the appointment with how precise Carlisle was being about getting ready and picking out his clothes. Esme hovering over him didn't speed the process along any. By the time we got to the hospital and I had gotten him out of the car and checked in he had two minutes until his scheduled appointment time.

I sat slumped over in a stiff chair in the waiting area, trying to stay awake for the hour and a half he was in the exam room in the back. The magazines were out of date and the wifi sucked, but to be honest I was genuinely worried for Mr. Cullen. When he emerged from a different door than the one he went in through I sat up quickly and watched him with earnest as he finished up some paperwork. The car ride back to the penthouse was silent and I didn't want to pry… but at the same time I did.

"Do you like your doctor?" I asked as we pulled into the numbered parking space below the building in the garage.

Alice's car was parked right next to us.

Carlisle nodded. "I suppose, his father and I worked together when we were still pretty much boys."

I wasn't sure what else to say to steer the conversation where I wanted it to go. I figured that I'd find out eventually from Alice who seemed to view me as a kind of adopted family member, sharing old stories and pictures with me every time she came over.

We took a glass elevator up to the main floor where we could see the pool and fitness area. We passed the mail room and the rude doorman who was likely in the middle of his shift. In the gilded elevator with the ceiling high mirrors Carlisle examined himself with a soft smile.

"Eighty-three," he said.

"Sorry?"

"I'm eighty-three and still look like a Presley brother."

"I didn't know Elvis had any brothers," I said with a chuckle as he winked at me and we exited onto his floor.

"Whether he did or didn't I could have been mistaken for a bastard one in my younger days."

Alice and Esme were waiting at the kitchen table for us when we went in, the door already unlocked.

"Oh Carlisle…" Esme tittered, rushing over on thin legs to fuss over him.

Alice followed behind at a more leisurely pace.

How'd it go? She mouthed.

I shrugged and she raised her eyebrows.

The door opened up behind us and a man I only recognized from pictures around the penthouse strolled through, his amazingly gorgeous wife gliding in behind him with a false smile plastered on her face.

"Emmett! Rose!" Esme gushed.

"Hello Ma," Emmett said, stooping to peck her on the cheek. "I need to borrow a belt for Eddie's thing tonight."

Esme immediately turned to Alice. "What thing tonight?"

"Oh shoot - sorry Mom! I totally forgot!" Alice turned back to dig though her purse on the couch behind her.

I looked at her with confusion. Was she sick? I'd only known her for a few weeks, but she always seemed to be on top of things.

When she returned to where we were assembled in the entry, she had a flier in her hand that turned out to be an invitation. It was a gallery looking event that had the names Edward Cullen and Tanya Denali bolded under the header.

"It's a music/art event that Edward and Tanya are putting on tonight. It's semi formal. He said we are invited, but that it's nothing special so you know it must be pretty important since he's down playing it. I just really forgot," she added.

"Oh dear, and I don't have anything picked out! Well it's a good thing I had my hair washed while we were out." Esme scurried down the hall calling to Carlisle that she would lay a mint green button up out that he liked.

Carlisle chuckled and sauntered after her with eyes narrowed by his wide smile.

"I know I said you could have the evening off…" Alice started.

"If you need me to come I can," I said though I wasn't sure I meant it.

She looked relieved at first then glanced down at my flower scrubs with a little bit of a frown. When she met my eyes I could see some mischief in them that I wasn't sure I liked. She grasped my hands and leaned in conspiratorially, whispering, "We'll find you something to wear. You're about my size anyways."

"Are you Mom and Dad's new aide?" Emmett asked.

I nodded and stuck my hand out. "Nice to meet—"

"Oh no need for the formalities," he said, pulling me into a bear hug. I gasped when he squished the air out of me and then again when he let go of me, my lungs re-inflating. Rosalie opted to just shake my hand.

"Well we've got it from here, thanks for helping out this morning. The thing is at seven tonight so if you wanna get here at like five-thirtyish that'll give us time to both get dressed and then we'll leave here right at seven so that we're just a little fashionably late without making Mom have a heart attack," Alice said with a smile.

"Okay, see you then," I said, scooping up my bag and pulling out my truck keys.

"Oh, Bella, are you sensative to make-up or fabrics?" Alice called as I opened the front door.

"No, not that I know of." I shook my head.

"Excelent! See you tonight."

"It was nice meeting you, Bella," Rosalie said.

"Likewise."

I went home, slept for a few hours and then woke up in time to shower quickly and put on some basic jeans and a t-shirt. It felt weird going into work, not in uniform, but I knew whatever horrible outfit Alice was concocting would make me feel weirder, so I wanted to feel as comfortable as possible until then.

The doorman barely recognized me as I strolled through the lobby, with my hair down and my giant school bag absent. I waited at the mesh doors and then looked back at him. He had a puzzled look on his face, but buzzed me through all the same. I checked and double checked I didn't have any of my TV dinner stuck in my teeth and that my breath didn't smell like Hungry Man roast beef, before the elevator came to a stop. The carpet was even softer under my ballet flat clad feet and I hesitated before knocking the door knocker on the door.

Alice opened it on the first knock, yanking the door out of my hands with excitement.

"There you are! Right on time!" She whisked me inside and to a back bedroom where a dry cleaned dress was concealed in a navy bag. She dragged me into the bathroom where two different sized curling irons and a straightener were plugged in, already hot and prepared for use. An entire armory of make-up was spread out on the counter top and then it dawned on me Alice was walking around in a peach colored towel. I tried to avert my eyes but she whisked around me so fast, talking a thousand miles a minute I was getting dizzy looking every where but at her.

"Oh good, your hair is mostly dried. I'm going to get my underwear on and then we'll get you out of those clothes and we'll get started!" I must have turned bright red and she laughed uproariously, saying, "don't worry, I'm not going to take advantage of you." She winked at me and walked back into the bedroom area. I sat down on the closed toilet and glared at myself in the mirror. I was not cut out for this. Parties were not my thing.

"Okay, so how do you feel about colored eyeshadow?"

I stared at Alice incredulously who put down the compact she'd just picked up.

"Okay then… Well, the dress I picked out for you is really simple so we can go with a simple smoky eye and then accent it all with some jewelry!"

She got to work on my face and before long she declared I was done… Only to pick up a curling iron and start working on my hair.

"Aren't you going to get ready too?"

"Oh sweetie, don't you worry about me," she answered dismissively.

Esme knocked on the door and came in without waiting. "Are you girls about ready? Oh Alice! Please tell me that's not what you're wearing!" Esme gasped at the sight of Alice's lace underthings.

Alice laughed. "No, Mom, I have a dress picked out, don't worry."

"Is this it?" She asked, unzipping the bag on the bed and pulling out a lacy black number.

"No that one's for, Bella."

My stomach dropped when I reexamined the shortness of the garment and the sweetheart cut that looked a bit deeper than I would have liked.

"Oh Bella is coming with us?" Esme asked.

"Yeah, she's in here, I'm fixing her hair." Alice stepped to the side and Esme gasped again when she saw me.

"Oh darling, you look gorgeous. You know, my Alice is excellent at make-up and hair. She's a designer so of course she would know what goes best with what outfits," Esme said proudly.

I just smiled.

"Well I've got to go make sure your father got his tie on and didn't strangle himself to death with it. You know how clumsy he can be."

"'Kay, see you in a bit, Mom," Alice called as her mother left, closing the door softly behind her. "I think I'm just about done," Alice said to me.

I looked up at her, trying to keep still. "Yeah."

"Yup! Let me look you over once more…" She did as much of a walk around me as she could and then she nodded with satisfaction and set the curling iron down. "Perfect! Here. I'll help you get into your dress and then you can help me zip up mine."

Alice grabbed the dress off the bed and waited patiently as I pulled my jeans off and then carefully extracted myself from my shirt. She held the dress open while I stepped into it and then zipped it up for me, careful not to snag my thick brown tresses.

She stepped back and muttered something about shoes, turning to find some in a suitcase on a dresser by the window. I looked myself over in the mirror and turned red. I was certainly dolled up, and not entirely sure I liked it.

"Here, ruby will bring out those natural red lowlights in your hair and these shoes are simple enough no one will be looking at your feet while you walk. They've also got a shortish heel on them. I'm assuming you don't wear many stilettos?"

I shook my head and she handed the two inch high shoes to me, slipping a silver and red bracelet on my wrist and then helping me put a simple ruby necklace on.

The whole hour or so it took for her to help me get ready I felt out of place. Ill fitted to what she was garnishing me with, and then she just kept adding more and more things to my wardrobe for the night. But she looked so proud and I wasn't really the type to protest. I knew however, if I came home looking like this, Charlie would kill me. And that was if he wasn't so drunk as to mistake me for my mom. It scared me to be dressed like this.

"Alright, now me!" she said cheerfully.

By the time we all loaded into the car, Esme and Alice in the front, Carlisle and I in the back, seven had come and gone and Esme was pale as a ghost.

"If we don't get there soon, we might miss something. Carlisle did you bring the camera?"

"Bella says I can take pictures on that phone Edward bought me."

"Oh but, that's not the same, how are we going to get them printed?"

"You can download an app, Mom."

"You can what?"

"It's a thing on your phone that lets you, like, email the pictures to the developer and then they print them for you."

"Well, now I just don't know if I trust that," she grumbled, but she said no more about the camera, instead moving on to what if Edward gave a speech. Did Carlisle bring his checkbook so they could buy one of Tanya's pieces to show their support? Where was her purse? How far away was the studio? What time did it all end at?

When we finally pulled in I was relieved to step out into the night and have her questions drowned out by a passing police siren.

Emmett and Rosalie were waiting for us by the front door.

"We saw you guys pull in right after we did," Rosalie explained.

"Oh we're so glad you could make it!" Esme gushed, kissing her son and daughter-in-law on the cheeks.

"Well, shall we?" Carlisle asked, offering his wife his arm. She took it and Emmett did the same for Rosalie. She covered her mouth with her hand to hide a smile as he exaggerated a bow. Alice took my hand and we walked inside to be greeted by sharp lighting and piano playing over speakers.

 **P.S. Don't forget to leave a review! Let me know what you did or did not like. And let me know what you might like to see later on!**

 **-Lee-**


End file.
